FA-78-［G］NT-1 Full Armor Gundam "Alex"
The FA-78-GNT-1 Full Armor Gundam "Alex" (aka ' ''Full Armor (GN) Gundam Alex ') is variant of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" featured in ''Gundam Build War Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Gundam ALEX is a re-designation given to the RX-78GNT-1 when it is equipped with the Full Armor option, which consisted of chobham armor plates grafted to the main body frame of the Alex, along with additional equipment and armaments. The Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) based on the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type through observational research was developed for the Gundam. Due the GN Chobham Armor grafted onto the body frame, it make the Mobile Suit lighter than the normal armor is equipped and higher defense capabilities than before. Despite the lighter weight, it was equipped with more verniers in case of low amount of GN Particles. Despite these modifications, the Full Armor Gundam ALEX retains most of its standard armaments. Armaments ;*60mm Gatling Cannons "Vulcan Guns" :While retaining the original 60mm gatlings guns located on the sides of the head, another pair is found slightly above it and on a 180-degrees swiveling mount on the helmet armor. Used similarly, but the upper vulcan guns can tackle enemies or targets at the back. ;*90mm Gatling Gun :Alex's signature weapon, the gatling guns is stored in the armored forearm pieces. ;*Blash·XB-B-09 Beam Saber :The standard close combat weapon. Moved from the backpack to the new internal recharge rack at the hip armor similarly to the internal recharge rack in the lower legs of RX-79[G Gundam Ground Type] ;*Double-Barreled Beam Cannon :A double barrel beam cannon that is secured to the right arm, and is powered via cables in the mounting system from the Proto-GN Drive. The particle beam fired from the beam gun could penetrate almost any armor but has a very long cooling time between each shot. Has a physical and built-in GN Field Generator, doubling as a shield. Can be ejected/detached and vice versa when needed. ;*Double Barreled Beam Gun :Another version of the double barrel beam gun that is secured on the left arm, and is vaguely similar to the beam cannon of the right arm. A slight difference is while one fires powerful beam shots, the other is a rapid assault rifle. Like the Alex's signature weapon and presumably more powerful and higher rate of fire, it can tear through even the more durable, special-treated shields and armor. Can be ejected/detached and vice versa when needed. ;*BOWA·Norfolk XBR-L Type-3A Assault Beam Rifle :The original beam rifle but with attachment and slight modifications. Extended, muzzled barrel to increase range and strengthen framed to withstand the more powerful shots. Added sensors units and targeting systems to the rail system-like hardpoints on the external body frame. Finally, a grenade/mini-rocket launcher under of the barrel and extended GN Condenser E-caps increasing energy limits/shots. Extra GN-caps are stored at the back skirt and the rifle is stored on the either side of the hip. :;*GN 100mm Underslung Grenade Launcher ::Fitted underneath the barrel of the beam rifle, it's a single-shot launcher that fires a variety of grenades. Slightly smaller/shorter than the Heracles GN-X Trojan's. Also fires mini GN Missiles. ;*Hyper Bazooka :About two can be carried, with an additional grenade launcher mounted on the underside of each barrel. They are clip fed and extras are kept around the body frame. Stored at the sides of the backpack, similarly to the MS-18E Kämpfer ;*Shoulder Cannon :Mounted on the back of either side, they're are three types: A large-caliber battleship-grade cannon, a 360mm rocket gun (an artillery piece derived from the Hyper Bazooka), and an extremely powerful beam cannon with power output equivalent to a fortress-grade. Two of any type can be placed on both shoulder. The default is the battleship-grade cannon mounted on the right. ;*Missile Launchers :There are several missile launchers on the Full Armor Gundam Alex, one on each knee, two mounted in the front skirt, and four on the shoulders. ;*RX·C-Sh-05 UBC/S-0003A Assault Shield :A re-purposed standard shield of the Gundam Alex. The re-purposed part is that its has a built-in mega cannon, two 2-tube missile launchers like the RGM-89 Jegan's shield, and a mini-GN Booster at the back. Normally equipped on the back as a propulsion system like the Armed Armor DE of the Unicorn Gundam. Can even be equipped on the either/both double barrel beam gun/cannon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) :For the Full Armor Project, a new set of Chobham Armor was developed as several options packs to increase the Mobile Suit's combat ability. It includes new weapons and extra armor plates, and including of several types of sensor units. The system increases the Gundam's firepower and resilient considerately, but also reduce its maneuverability/body movement by a large margin, despite the GN Particles' aid. ;*360-degree Panoramic Cockpit ;*Magnetic Coating ;*Proto-GN Drive Optional Equipment History Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons